Multi-layer ceramic capacitors, or MLCCs, have traditionally been manufactured by forming a tape from an insulating ceramic slurry, printing conductive ink layers, and then pressing the layers together to form a laminated alternation of insulator and conductor. Particularly in the case of a physically large MLCC, there is a possibility of delamination under the stress of temperature or pressure. If a layer separates, even slightly, there may be a drop in the capacitance that can render it out of spec, or there can be complete device failure.
This tendency is aggravated by the fact that metals do not usually adhere well to ceramics in general. A well-known example of this was the difficulty the early US Space Shuttle flights had with losing ceramic tiles from the Shuttle during re-entry, which requires special procedures to bond the tiles to the metal surface of the Shuttle. In the case of MLCCs, it can force the use of expensive silver oxide ink instead of ordinary copper-based ink. There is a need for a system and a method to manufacture MLCCs comprising with high resistance to delamination and maintains the overall physical strength and electrical properties of the MLCC.